


whatever makes you happy

by wonusaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1st chapt is ending a and its just kagami confessing, 2nd chapt has A Lot going on and theres angst, Broken Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Endings, basically ending b is me ruining ending a, i havent finished ending b so ill add more tags when its done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusaku/pseuds/wonusaku
Summary: All Kagami ever wanted was to make sure Kuroko was always happy. (He'd do anything just to make the other smile-- even if it meant letting go of his hopes of spending a lifetime with him.)In which Kagami is in love with Kuroko and wants to do everything he can to make him happy. (Alternatively, Kagami goes through the painful process of accepting that Kuroko was falling out of love.)
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 13





	whatever makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> if you wish to read fluff only, you may read this chapter as a one shot. if you want angst, proceed with the second chapter when it's uploaded.

Kagami is the kind of person who's always facing things with a smile. He can't help it, after all he's the type to let his actions speak for himself. Whether it was during his toughest moments or times of utmost happiness, he'd face each day with a smile.

Kuroko on the other hand hardly ever smiled. Being the nonchalant person that he was, it felt like such a rare occasion to see him beaming, let alone visibly express his emotion ever since he moved to Seirin. Kagami took that as a challenge. He wanted to see how many ways he could make Kuroko smile.

He definitely succeeded because when they were together, he saw Kuroko smiling each time.

The first time it happened was when Kagami, being the talkative fellow he is, accidentally blew soda out his nose when he was huffing about the jerks they ran into at the court down the street. Sure it made the inside of his nose sting, but he hadn't seen Kuroko smile so widely until then, so Kagami counted that as a victory.

The next time it happened was when Kagami was tending to Kuroko's cut fingers during their home economics period. Kagami was nagging on about how he should've just asked him for help with slicing the vegetables instead of just trying to do things himself. He had just finished patching up Kuroko's wounds when their gazes met and he saw the shorter boy smiling sweetly at him. The taller boy turned into a stuttering mess from how embarrassed he felt by how fondly the other was looking at him, which made Kuroko giggle as he reached up and ruffled Kagami's hair.

They weren't as prominent as the former ones, but Kagami swore he saw Kuroko fighting back smiles every time Kagami caught him stealing glances at him during class. He’d catch him during math class when Kagami was too bored to listen and eyes darting to different spots of the classroom. He’d catch him during english class when Kagami would get called by the teacher to read whatever was written on the board. He’d catch him during history class after lunch whenever Kagami tried to fight the urge to doze off. Each time he’d catch Kuroko, he saw him resist the tug on his lips and it made something in Kagami’s chest feel different.

Kagami loved seeing Kuroko smile. Everyday he would wake up and constantly think about how he'd make him do so. Seeing the other beaming gave him an adrenaline rush and he felt his heart do backflips with each grin. With each smile, Kagami found himself smiling more, too. He’d smile when Kuroko would say something he thought was funny. He’d giggle when he sees Kuroko huffing about being mistaken as a kid by random teens they meet at the court, remembering to reassure the other when they're walking on the way home. He’d feel a tug on the corners of his mouth whenever their hands brush past each other as they're walking home together and as Kagami feels a blush creep up on his cheeks, he realizes that he's falling for the boy right beside him.

How couldn't he like Kuroko? To others, Kuroko lacked presence and would constantly go unnoticed but somehow he was all Kagami could ever keep his eyes on. Each time he was with Kuroko, something in him was begging Kuroko to smile. At first he thought it was just him being the dumbass he is and wanting to prove that he can make the other smile with ease, but he didn't realize that at some point that that want stemmed from whatever he was feeling for Kuroko.

Kagami wasn't opposed to that feeling. He hasn't quite felt that same way about others before, so he thought it was something interesting. And so he entertained said feelings. He didn't fight his urges to smile back at Kuroko. He didn't keep what he had to say to himself since Kuroko would smile regardless of what he said. He didn't hold back whenever Kuroko would brush his hand against his and let their fingers intertwine as they walked home together. He didn't resist the growing feelings he had for Kuroko and kept looking forward to doing whatever made the other happy.

He loved it when Kuroko was happy because then Kuroko wouldn't hide his smiles which Kagami just loved so much. All of Kuroko's smiles felt like masterpieces to Kagami. Whether it was a simple smirk at one of Kagami's silly jokes or a grin so wide that even his eyes were smiling, Kagami wished he could photograph and frame each one. Each smile was one he wanted to treasure for the rest of his life, though nothing topped the smile Kuroko had on his birthday.

Kagami had been making Kuroko smile for months now. It had come to a point where they’d do all sorts of things together. They'd sleep at Kuroko’s place whenever Kagami needed help cramming for tests. They would see each other on the weekends to hang out, as if the school hours and afternoons they spent together at the court down the street wasn't enough. Kagami would go with Kuroko to libraries and bookshops and Kuroko would go with Kagami to the beach. They’d always find ways to spend more time with each other to smile, laugh, and maybe get a little too close for just friends.

It was Kuroko’s birthday and the day was nearly coming to an end. They were at Maji Burger grabbing midnight snacks, chatting at the same table where they usually sat. Kagami comically retells Kuroko's reaction to all the things he and his friends from both Teiko and Seirin prepared for him. Kuroko giggles as he sips on his vanilla milkshake while he enjoys how silly Kagami looks.

“And the look on your face when Midorima started dancing! I couldn't tell which was funnier— the way you were cracking up or the way that dumbasses’ face was sooo red.” Kagami hardly managed to say between his laughter as he clutched his stomach. He catches his breath and shifts his teary eyes back to Kuroko, who's looking at Kagami with as much fondness and joy as ever.

Kagami reaches across the table and ruffles Kuroko’s hair. “I hope you enjoyed your day.”

“I did,” Kuroko replies as he squeezes his eyes and smiles.

The two walk home together. Kuroko’s bundled up in Kagami’s jacket as they stroll down the street with their pinkies linked. Kuroko was feeling all sorts of ways. Comfortable, content, and most importantly, happy. Though the January evening breeze would normally make him feel chilly, being with Kagami made him feel all warm.

“Thank you for today, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says as he leans closer.

“It wasn't just me who prepared your party, Kuroko, you should thank all your other friends, too,” Kagami says as he elbows the shorter boy.

Kuroko chuckles. “Of course I will, Kagami-kun. I just wanted to thank you in particular.”

“Hm? Why me?”

Kuroko looks at the stars and smiles. “You're the best part of my day. Well, not just today, but every other day we're together as well. I couldn't be happier if it wasn't for you. This day couldn't be better and I’m happy you were here to spend it with me.”

They're a corner away from Kuroko’s house when Kagami stops in his tracks. Kuroko looks back at the taller boy. Kagami's eyes are wide open and Kuroko can almost see the streetlamps’ light reflecting on the sweat that's beginning to trickle down his forehead. Kuroko giggles. “What?”

Kagami holds Kuroko's shoulders. Now that he's up close, he could see Kagami's cheeks slowly turning red like the hair on his head. Kagami bites his lip before he takes a deep breath before blurting out his next words.

“Kuroko, I like you. Like, I like like you. I like you. Your smile, your laugh, everything. I don't know why but I like you, and I wanna make you smile everyday so Kuroko, can I…” The last words get caught in his throat. He was stuttering and couldn't get the word out of his mouth so Kuroko finished the question for him.

“I like you too, Kagami-kun. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” Kuroko asks with a smile. Kagami averts his eyes and nods as a blush is spread across his face. Kuroko giggles. “Of course I'll be yours.”

Kagami snaps his eyes back at Kuroko. “Holy shit, are you serious?”

“Mhm,” Kuroko says as he looks back at Kagami.

Kagami looks like his heart is fluttering. He pulls Kuroko into his arms and lifts him up off the ground. He spins the two of them around as he places kisses on Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko's giggling at Kagami, who’s saying nothing but ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ over and over again.

When Kagami finally puts Kuroko down, they're both breathless and happily looking at each other. Kuroko's smiling as the tears in his eyes make them glimmer underneath the moonlight. His cheeks are rosy and the look on his face reassures Kagami of how true Kuroko's words are.

Just when they finally caught their breaths and their adrenaline subsided, Kuroko started cracking up at the overjoyed look on Kagami’s face. “What?” Kagami huffs as he walks off in the direction of Kuroko's house.

“It's nothing,” Kuroko chuckles as he jogs over to catch up with Kagami.

Kagami puts his arm around the other as they walk together. “I love you. I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you happy.”

Kuroko hums happily as he leans in close to his now boyfriend. “I’m already happy, Kagami-kun.”


End file.
